El llamado toque humano
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: El toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo. El necesitado toque humano, aquel del cual carezco y que jamás podré sentir. Final. Clover
1. Chapter 1

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo.**_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capítulo I:.**

El comandante del batallón Hisoku caminaba con paso firme por la Asamblea, núcleo del poder de la gran ciudad, los soldados que lo reconocían por los pasillos lo saludaban con una leve inclinación de cabeza, los que no, simplemente admiraban su alta estatura y su porte serio, bajaban la vista a su paso sintiéndose intimidados. Gingetsu era un coronel de alto rango muy respetable, constantemente los cinco sabios le imponían tareas arduas para que las llevara a cabo pues confiaban en él. Hacía quince minutos había dejado su oficina y a su sub comandante para encontrarse con uno de ellos, su jefe directo.

Lo dejaron pasar de inmediato, atravesó la puerta metálica y se halló en una estancia peculiar. La habitación era de buen tamaño más a pesar de su amplitud sólo poseía un escritorio tras el cual se escudaba el sabio Shuu. Un hombre anciano, lleno de sabiduría y experiencias, que miraba con tranquilidad los sucesos que acontecían bajo su gobierno.

Gingetsu saludó golpeando sus botas y se mantuvo erguido frente al sabio Shuu, esté miraba con atención un memorando con un logo que el comandante no hacía visto con anterioridad, luego lo dejó de lado y le prestó atención

-comandante – masculló en forma de saludo, le sonrió felizmente, haciendo que las arrugas se le marcaran aún más en el rostro –una compañía del gobierno me ha mandado esto – señaló lo que había estado leyendo –crearon una especia de androide avanzado, nos lo mandaron como obsequio, es el primero en su tipo y único en su serie – el comandante asintió, aún no sabía la razón por la cual la mandaron a llamar pero no creía que fuera para hablar de los nuevos avances tecnológicos de la división de sistemas –acércate C –. La figura surgió del marco de la puerta como si hubiera estado esperando a que lo nombraran, más en lugar de la maraña de circuitos que Gingetsu esperaba ver, era un joven de aspecto melancólico, vestido con ropas formales en tono oscuro que se detuvo hasta llegar con el sabio Shuu

-¿desea algo? – el anciano negó con la mano

-comandante Gingetsu esté es C – los presentó

-mucho gusto – el chico inclinó la cabeza y el coronel dudó por un segundo que en verdad se tratará de una computadora

-C, él es tu nuevo dueño – ante la evidente confusión del mencionado, el general Shuu explicó

-es para usted, es menos de lo que se merece por sus años de lealtad

-¿tengo que quedármelo? – preguntó Gingetsu

-así es, para eso quería verlo

-gracias – aceptó al final –me retiro – se despidió y luego se alejó. C lo siguió rápidamente, dejándole dos pasos de espacio tal y como estaba programado para hacer. Gingetsu lo miró de reojo, tenía el cabello negro azabache amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran obsidiana, su tez pálida, su respiración tranquila, parecía un humano en realidad.

---------- ----------

En cuanto entró al departamento del coronel lo analizó. La amplia sala lo recibió, había sillones tapizados en cuero negro, una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro, un reloj con marco plateado y los aparatos electrónicos usuales. Todo limpio y estilizado, un poco frío. El coronel se dirigió a su maquina contestadota para escuchar los mensajes. C contaba con un programa de precisión exacta para que él actuara de una forma adecuada dependiendo de la situación en la que se hallara. Tenía un programa de aprendizaje automático, sus acciones dependían de él pues no tenía libre albedrío. Contaba con sistema de audio, video, sensores de temperatura, esencias, conexión inalámbrica de Internet, infrarrojo, podía hacer llamadas por teléfono, programa de dictado, diversos puertos para conectarse a otras máquinas. Su memoria superaba con creces a las computadoras de esa época y para no saturarse desechaba los archivos viejos. Su respiración era su modo de ventilación para no sobrecalentarse. Tenía antivirus, podía mojarse y no descomponerse gracias a la protección de imitación de piel y para cuando necesitara recargar su batería sólo debía conectarse a cualquier enchufe de corriente eléctrica. Su personalidad era tímida, calculadora y un poco seria para que pudiera congeniar fácilmente con los militares.

El comandante se encerró en su habitación y lo dejó de pie. Se regía por dos leyes de la robótica, sólo obedecía al científico que lo creó y a su dueño más podía realizar ciertas acciones por sí solo. Alcanzó la agenda telefónica junto a la contestadota y comenzó a memorizar los múltiples números, luego ingresó a los estados de cuenta del comandante para manejar sus finanzas y por último a la base de datos de la Asamblea para el expediente médico, era lo que necesitaba por ahora. Se dio media vuelta cuando el coronel hizo su aparición nuevamente, llevaba un abrigo

-¿va a salir? – inquirió

-así es, te vas a quedar aquí – C asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntar nuevamente

-¿qué quiere que haga en su ausencia?

-¿qué quieres hacer tú? – el androide se quedó estático

-¿qué quiero? – repitió –no puedo querer nada, no estoy programado para ello

-si no quieres nada, no hagas nada – tras ello el coronel salió. C parpadeó, no es que necesitara hacerlo pero era un gesto humano que aprendió mientras estaba en el laboratorio, se recostó en un sillón. No entendió parte de la conversación pero obedeció lo que para él era una orden "no hagas nada". Se preparó para suspender el equipo

-comenzando hibernación – sus ojos perdieron el iris negro mientras guardaba lo importante en su memoria. Luego sus ojos se cerraron.

--------- ---------

Continuará

---------- ---------


	2. Chapter 2

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo. El llamado toque humano, aquel del cual carezco y no puedo sentir.**_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capítulo II:.**

El comandante regresó a su hogar tras la larga jornada de trabajo, era temprano para él, aproximadamente debían ser las 10:00 p.m. Colgó su abrigo en la percha junto a la puerta, por un segundo se quedó mirando al durmiente del sofá, acomodado de lado en una posición muy humana, seguía sin parecerle un androide. No le dedicó un segundo pensamiento y fue hacía su estudio. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que realizar.

C abrió los ojos cuando sus detectores percibieron sonidos en la casa, se colocó en pie y de inmediato fue a la habitación de donde procedían estos, al hallar al coronel su sistema de alarma se canceló. En realidad no tenía un programa de defensa pues estaba condicionado para ser un sirviente más que un compañero de misiones. Dio media vuelta y alejó a la cocina, regresó a los pocos minutos cargando una bandeja con té

-¿gusta? – preguntó; Gingetsu tomó la taza humeante para colocarla aún lado de él –por cierto, en la cocina faltan algunos comestibles indispensables, si lo desea, puedo hacer las compras

-¿te preocupa mi alimentación?

-me ocupo de usted

-hazlo, entonces – C se quedó parado detrás de él, observando el archivo que el coronel estaba tecleando cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Gingetsu hizo el ademán de querer tomarlo pero él fue más rápido

-¿diga? – después se separó del auricular –es el sub comandante Kazuhiko Faye Ryu – Gingetsu lo tomó y C decidió dejarlo momentáneamente solo para no intervenir en la privacidad. Se sentó en la sala, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer en esa casa, pues el aseo los hacía una mujer contratada para ello y como el coronel nunca estaba pues tendía a sentirse solo, aunque eso no era normal en un androide, su creador le dijo que eran fantasmas en la máquina, una serie de segmentos de códigos aleatorios que formaban protocolos inesperados, algo como la conducta, la creatividad, incluso una efímera alma, algo, que lo hacía agruparse a los humanos para no sentirse en la soledad o buscar la luz.

Vio pasar al comandante hacía la puerta, iba acomodándose la gabardina

-¿se va? – inquirió sin poder evitarlo

-si -, Gingetsu abrió la puerta, le dirigió una mirada y se detuvo –vamos – dijo señalándole con la cabeza la salida. C lo siguió de inmediato.

--------- ---------

Iban por el boulevard principal de la ciudad, el auto del coronel rebasaba rápidamente a los otros autos, sin duda llevaba prisa. Gingetsu detuvo la marcha del vehículo en un semáforo y se volvió a C que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de verlo

-¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

-observo la manera en que conduce, para aprender y debo decirle que va a exceso de velocidad

-no importa, llevo prisa -, C asintió, dejó de mirarlo pues comprendió que si le había cuestionado sus razones para hacerlo quería decir que le molestaba que lo hiciera, así que se dedico a ver por la ventanilla.

Pronto llegaron a la Asamblea, dejaron el automóvil en manos de otro agente y se internaron por los amplios pasillos. En el camino otro hombre se les unió y hasta que habló, C lo reconoció como Kazuhiko por el tono de voz

-el sabio Shuu y la coronel Koh nos han mandado a llamar, dicen que es un asunto muy importante – el moreno le lanzó algunas miradas curiosas -¿es el robot que te dieron? – Gingetsu asintió –se ve bien -, Kazuhiko lo tomó de un hombro y lo observó curioso –esta muy bien diseñado¿crees que si pido uno me lo den? – pero el coronel no respondió. Toparon con una puerta alta de metal que se abrió dejándolos pasar en el acto, adentro estaban los dos ancianos. Los militares saludaron mientras C permanecía un poco apartado.

Hablaron de un espía de la organización que fue mandado al territorio de Azurita para recavar información, la cual logró encontrar y sacar de aquel lugar pero desafortunadamente lo asesinaron antes de entregarla a la Asamblea

-entonces ese asunto está perdido – comentó Kazuhiko

-aún no – cortó la anciana Koh –tiene una hija, una niña de unos 14 años, se llama Suu y ella tiene la información, esta siendo protegida por una compañía nuestra pero necesito que la trasladen hasta este lugar, esa es su nueva misión

-entiendo – contestó Gingetsu

-habrá que arreglar algunos detalles antes de que partan por ella – comenzó Shuu -comandante Gingetsu¿le molesta que le pida algo a su androide?

-para nada – el anciano sonrió

-C¿podrías llamar al siguiente número? – el robot asintió adelantándose unos pasos para quedar más cerca –782223527574-78U - al contrario de lo que pensaron los tres presentes, C no fue por un teléfono

-782223527574-78U, procesando llamada – sus iris azabache se perdieron, su cabeza se agachó levemente –conectando – tardó unos segundos más -¿qué desea que le diga?

-dígale que pronto llegaran por la niña bajo su cargo, que mañana partirán a primera hora así que los vera al caer la noche en el Hotel Helena

-listo

-gracias C – el chico volvió a guardar silencio –eso es todo coronel Gingetsu, sub comandante Kazuhiko, pueden retirarse – los hombres asintieron y se retiraron tras ello. Ya afuera Kazuhiko comentó

-no sabía que podías hacer eso – C le sonrió, notaba que Kazuhiko era una persona agradable –ya que no voy a tener tiempo libre iré a ver a Oruha¿no quieres acompañarme? – Gingetsu dijo que sí con la cabeza

-pasare a dejarlo

-llévalo, no creo que le haga daño.

---------- -----------

_Volveré a nacer por ti, _

El ambiente en el bar donde cantaba Oruha, lo novia de Kazuhiko, era agradable. Los tres se acomodaron frente a una pequeña mesa ovalada en uno de los rincones del lugar desde donde podían apreciar la figura de la cantante

-es hermosa – murmuró Kazuhiko más para sí mismo que para los otros dos. El mesero no tardó en llegar, los militares pidieron vino y C no quiso nada, pues no podía beber ni comer cosas humanas.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

Oruha fue ovacionada, ella hizo una reverencia para luego bajara del escenario e ir directamente hacía ellos. Le dio un beso a Gingetsu en la mejilla, uno en los labios a su novio y estrecho la mano de C para luego sentarse al lado de Kazuhiko

-¿cómo te llamas, chico? – C abrió la boca para decir su código

-se llama Ran – intervino Gingetsu, los dos le miraron extrañados

-¿Ran, es un lindo nombre – comentó Oruha antes de volverse a consentir con mimos a su militar. Ran miró al comandante

-gracias – le murmuró pero el otro no lo oyó. El que no lo llamara C para él constituía que lo dejaba de tratar como a una máquina, como a algo y no como alguien.

Estaban pasando una agradable velada, Oruha subió a la tarima para cantar otras cinco canciones pero al regresar después de su actuación sólo encontró a Ran

-¿y Kazuhiko?

-los llamaron de la Asamblea

-los militares son personas muy ocupadas – Oruha suspiró, tomó su vaso y sorbió un poco del líquido embriagante. Ran observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, le parecían fluidos, armoniosos, la novia del sub comandante era linda y agraciada pero sobre todo, algo le llamaba mucho la atención y era la forma en como trataba a éste

-¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Oruha asintió –veo que toca mucho al sub comandante y viceversa¿por qué? -. La mujer rió como si no creyera lo que le preguntaba pero después se puso más seria

-soy su novia, me agrada tenerlo cerca y cuando eso pasa, no quiero soltarlo, ni dejar de verlo, ni de sentirlo, es el llamado toque humano, aquel que hace la diferencia entre el vacío y el regocijo – Ran miró su mano –hay veces que cuando lo toco puedo sentir como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera

-que extraño

-¿nunca lo has sentido? – él negó, no podía sentir, sus emociones eran simuladas, él en sí, era una imitación de vida. -Ahora dime tú¿qué eres de Gingetsu?

-soy... – verificó su información, no tenía una respuesta para ello; era su dueño por lo tanto él era su sirviente, estaba ahí para atenderlo en lo que fuera necesario –él es mi... – en eso retornaron nuevamente ambos soldados

-nos han llamado de la Asamblea, un asunto surgió, tendremos que retirarnos – dijo con cierto fastidio Kazuhiko, Oruha parecía acostumbrada porque no se ofendió, se apartaron un poco de ellos para poder despedirse con privacidad

-vayámonos, él se irá por su lado.

---------- ---------

Era de noche pero por alguna razón Ran no suspendía su sistema, en su memoria tenía guardadas las palabras dichas por Oruha¿eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de los humanos, se puso en pie y entró sigilosamente al cuarto del comandante. Se detuvo a su lado, estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la mano del hombre, no percibió nada, no tenía detectores en los dedos, ni nada que se le pareciera para sentir el toque humano.

Retrocedió hasta salir¿cuándo se había vuelto tan consciente de sus propias carencias¿por qué buscaba una verdad, no era acaso más sencillo obedecer ordenes sin cuestionarlas¿cuándo su personalidad simulada se volvió una mota amarga en un alma inexistente?. Se acomodó en el sillón, no estaba agotado pues no experimentaba el cansancio

-¿qué es lo que quiero hacer? – se preguntó, misma cuestión que su dueño le había hecho, miró sus dedos largamente, si pudiera querer, desearía poder sentir.

--------- ---------

continuará...

---------- --------

_Notas de la autora: Espero les guste esté fic, debido a que no tengo computadora pues iré un poco lento, será corta la historia pero procuraré que sea buena. Tsuki Hirashiwa, te agradezco mucho tu review, espero esté capítulo igual te guste._


	3. Chapter 3

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo. Aquel del cual carezco y no puedo sentir. **_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capitulo 3:.**

Desde antes de que el sol se asomara el comandante ya estaba de pie alistándose para partir a su nueva misión; con su movimiento activó a Ran que no tardó en encender su sistema, el androide lo vio entrar al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a preparar un rápido desayuno. No tardaría en salir hacía el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo comercial a la ciudad de Azurita junto con Kazuhiko.

Al salir Gingetsu de la ducha se encontró con Ran, tenía una pequeña maleta sobre la cama y al parecer esperaba instrucciones para llenarla. Le dijo lo que necesitaba mientras él sacaba del closet una gabardina larga, no iba a ir en traje miliar pues se suponía que iban de encubierto. El chico salió del cuarto para permitirle que se vistiera solo y respetar su intimidad, Gingetsu lo había visto entrar la noche anterior, no se movió pues quiso ver que es lo que haría, pensó que lo despertaría pero sólo tomó su mano y luego se retiró. Era un comportamiento muy extraño, y aunque no fuera un experto en computadoras podía adivinar, que no era plausible en un robot.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Ran fue pronto a contestar, reconoció la voz de inmediato, era el sub comandante Kazuhiko

-dile a Gingetsu que voy al punto de encuentro y llevó lo que me pidió

-¿desea comunicar algo más?

-no, sólo es eso, nos vemos – y en el acto colgó. Ran se giró para ir a comunicar el mensaje pero el oficial estaba detrás de él, seguramente había escuchado

-era el oficial Kazuhiko Faye Ryu, informa que ya va hacía el punto de reunión

-bien – Gingetsu fue hacía la puerta –andando – Ran entendió eso como una orden y salió tras él. Sonrió imperceptiblemente pues no quería quedarse en el departamento.

-------- -----------

Llegaron al aeropuerto a tiempo, Gingetsu y Kazuhiko se encontraron frente a la recepción. A pesar de sus ropas informales, resaltaban entre la gente por su alta estatura sin embargo Kazuhiko tenía una actitud más relajada. Entregaron tres boletos y se aproximaron a la zona de abordaje, pasaron por el detector de metales; Kazuhiko paso sin ningún problema, el detector sonó pero era debido a las gafas y al cinturón. Gingetsu paso por algo similar y casi por las mismas causas que fueron detectadas de inmediato más al cruzar Ran lo checaron de inmediato al no dar con la causa más todo su cuerpo resonaba pues tenía una aleación de metal que protegía su sistema

-esto es muy extraño – comentó el policía; Kazuhiko extrajo un papel de su chamarra y se lo tendió

-es un certificado médico sellado por la milicia, sufrió un accidente hace unos meses y tiene varios clavos en el cuerpo – el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor y luego miró al chico, no había porque desconfiar de aquel papel que era auténtico. Luego mostraron sus permisos para portar armas

- pasen – abordaron el avión. Se acomodaron a la mitad del avión en el asiento triple, Ran quedó del lado de la ventanilla, seguido de Gingetsu y junto al pasillo Kazuhiko, esperaron a que el avión se ocupara por completo

-recuerden que deben apagar en el despegue los celulares, las computadoras y demás aparatos electrónicos – Kazuhiko sacó su celular para seguir la indicación, fue entonces que Gingetsu se volvió a Ran

-tienes que apagarte – Ran asintió, le estiró la mano derecha

-al hacerlo no podré encenderme por mí mismo, necesito que lo haga usted – extendió la palma de la mano, la piel se estiró, se hizo traslucida y el oficial pudo apreciar un pequeño tablero con números blancos –el código para que de acceso a mi memoria y encenderme es 146687-72004085¿quiere qué lo repita de nuevo?

-no – Ran sonrió, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad -¿volverá a encenderme cuándo estemos en el aire? – y agregó –me gustaría ver las nubes – el oficial sólo asintió

-gracias – Ran cerró sus ojos

-espere un momento, la memoria se está guardando, configurando sistema – su cabeza se fue de lado y pareció estar dormido.

Recobró la memoria después de unos minutos, Kazuhiko hablaba por teléfono al parecer con Oruha, varios pasajeros se habían levantado y las aeromozas iban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes. Ran miró por la ventana, nubes que parecían algodones blancos, rosados, de diferentes formas, echó un vistazo por los asientos, algunas personas oían música o veían la película, como esta última no le llamó la atención decidió hacer lo primero más en lugar de colocarse los audífonos acceso a su memoria, quería escuchar la canción de la novia del oficial. Una balada que sólo escuchaba él, después regresó su vista a los nubarrones

_Volveré a nacer por ti_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer por mí_

Entre el sonido de la melodía pudo percibir la voz de los oficiales

-llegaremos más o menos en una hora¿dónde nos veremos con estos hombres?

-en un centro comercial – Kazuhiko asintió

_Una vez más, esperando nacer dentro del huevo dorado_

_Una vez más, volaré con mis hermosas alas plateadas_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

-como quisiera tener a Oruha a mi lado – suspiró Kazuhiko

_Sin desesperación_

_Sin resignación _

_Seguiré aquí_

_Volveré a nacer por mí y estaré entre tus brazos_

-Ran – lo llamó Gingetsu y esté de inmediato le prestó atención dejando de lado la tonada – no reveles a nadie que eres un androide – el chico asintió. Una pareja llamó su atención, estaban del otro lado del pasillo, el joven abrazaba al parecer a su novia y la otra sonreía. El llamado toque humano. Cuando Kazuhiko se puso en pie para estirar un poco las piernas Ran estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de Gingetsu¿si lo abrazaba sentiría?. Con un poco de reticencia paso sus brazos por el otro cuerpo y posó su rostro sobre el pecho del oficial. Detectó el olor, era a cigarro. Su cabeza subía y bajaba conforme la respiración del otro

_Mandaré mi pasado en pequeñas nubes ondulantes_

_Mientras que mi futuro dejare que el viento se lo llevé_

_Sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse_

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer por ti_

Una aeromoza al pasar junto de ellos los miró con repróchate y Ran se enderezó casi de inmediato, no sólo era ella sino los también los ocupantes de las filas aledañas

-¿hice algo malo? – preguntó en voz baja a Gingetsu

-no, ya vamos a descender, desactívate – Ran asintió.

--------- ----------

Llegaron a un cuarto de hotel que pagaron al instante con un nombre falso, dejaron las maletas. Se colocaron transmisores y los militares partieron en el acto al encuentro con la niña, dejándolo a él en la habitación. Era confortable, tendía dos recamaras y una pequeña sala. No acomodó nada pues las maletas servían para despistar. Se acomodó en la sala y aguardó, sólo eso le quedaba hacer. Una hora después ambos oficiales arribaron junto con una niña pequeña

-llegamos justo a tiempo – dijo aliviado Kazuhiko

-me aseguraré que nadie nos haya seguido – comunicó Gingetsu y volvió a abandonar la estancia. La niña se sentó en el sillón, no los miró con desconfiada, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Kazuhiko se despatarró en el sofá contiguo

-¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kazuhiko, al parecer no habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar muchas palabras

-soy Suu

-Kazuhiko Faye Ryu pero puedes llamarme Kazuhiko y esté es Ran – cayeron nuevamente en un silencio un poco incómodo

-¿puedo usar le baño? – preguntó Suu

-claro – la chiquilla cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El oficial prendió la tele y lo dejó en un noticiario. Ran había guardado ya en su memoria la apariencia y el tono de voz de Suu para poder reconocerla, la información que poseía debía tenerla en algún lugar pequeño pues había llegado sin equipaje

-Gingetsu ya se tardó – se dio cuenta Kazuhiko - ¿puedes llamarlo? – Ran asintió, se puso en pie

-procesando llamada, marcando – sus iris se borraron, pasaron unos segundos –remarcando – finalmente se giró hacía el sub comandante –mi llamada no es procesada – el militar se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espere, intentaré encontrar el localizador que tiene – cerró en está ocasión los ojos, tardó un par de minutos en los cuales Suu salió del baño –está en el lobby, no sé porque no contesta – Kazuhiko asintió

-no salgan de la recamara – ordenó –cuídala en lo que volvemos.

---------- ---------

-¿A ti también tienen que trasladarte a la Asamblea? – preguntó Suu a Ran, estaban en la habitación en la que pernoctaría ella

-no, yo trabajo para el oficial Gingetsu – la niña comprendió para luego volver a callar. De pronto comenzó a balancearse, mascullando débilmente una canción

-¿qué cantas? – inquirió Ran

-es una canción que una vez escuché, dice _Volveré a nacer por ti, quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_¿la conoces?

-si

-yo no me la sé completa, sólo pude oír una pequeña estrofa – Ran la observó un poco mejor, su temperatura era baja, su tono de voz desanimada, estaba deprimida

-¿quisieras escucharla? – ante eso Suu alzó un poco más la cabeza y asintió. El androide fue hacía la televisión, de su palma brotaron algunos cables que se conectaron con está. El aparato se prendió, primero con una imagen poco clara pero luego la figura de Oruha se aprecio

_Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte, en un tenue resplandor de luz_

_Y aquella triste despedida que se transformará en suave lluvia_

_Como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las tenues sombras_

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

-¿cómo haces eso? – Suu lo vio un poco mejor –no eres humano – afirmó. De pronto escucharon un sonido al otro lado de la habitación -¿serán ellos? – Ran se desconectó

-de ser ellos se anunciarían – intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Suu se agazapó contra un rincón mientras Ran salía del cuarto. El pequeño recibidor estaba a oscuras, tal como lo habían dejado, se aproximo más a la ventana cuando detectó sonido y movimiento, se giró para ir hacía Suu pero en ese instante lo taclearon lanzándolo contra la pared, lo halaron del cabello y rebotaron su cabeza un par de veces contra la pared. El giroscopio de Ran tardó en estabilizarse, lo arrojaron al suelo y ya ahí lo amordazaron, le vendaron los ojos y lo amarraron

-¿lo matamos? – cuestionó alguien

-no, a esté no, debe ser su secretario o algo por el estilo, ve por la niña – Ran trató de zafarse pero los nudos estaban bien hechos. Oyó el forcejeo en la otra habitación

-¡Ran! – lo llamaron

-cállala – la puerta se abrió y cerró casi al mismo tiempo. No podía moverse pero eso no evitó que se comunicara al teléfono de Kazuhiko, no necesitaba abrir los labios para hacerlo. Trasmitió el mensaje de que Suu había sido sacada del cuarto, Kazuhiko le colgó de inmediato y no supo de ellos.

--------- ----------

continuará...

--------- ----------

_Notas de la autora: Espero les guste esté capítulo , dejen un review, miren que no me va a matar._


	4. Chapter 4

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo... aquel del cual carezco y nunca podré sentir.**_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 4:.**

Ran permaneció tumbado en el suelo aproximadamente media hora cuando distinguió claramente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, luego unos pasos se acercaron presurosos a él, lo desataron con un veloz movimiento y lo pusieron en pie. Antes de que le quitaran el lienzo de los ojos supo quien era, el rostro de Gingetsu apareció en su visión, a su lado Kazuhiko parecía molesto

-¿exactamente que paso? – le inquirió de inmediato

-dos extraños entraron y se llevaron a Suu -. Al recibir la llamada del androide, Kazuhiko ya había dado con Gingetsu, ambos acudieron rápidamente a las salidas para interceptarlos más no hallaron a nadie sospechoso, no vieron nada fuera de lo normal y ni pudieron localizar a la chica, fue un secuestro limpio digno de los Azuritas. Ran no pudo establecer comunicación con el comandante por un intervención exterior hacía los aparatos electrónicos

-muéstrame la grabación de tu memoria de la última hora – pidió Gingetsu, el chico le estiró la mano para que tecleara la clave de acceso, dándole a entender que sin ella no podía cumplir la orden. El militar presionó las teclas, luego de ello, Ran señaló la televisión, de las yemas de sus dedos se desprendieron varios claves que se conectaron a las entradas de esté, el aparato se encendió y comenzó a correr la grabación

_Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte, en un tenue resplandor de luz_

_Y aquella triste despedida que se transformará en suave lluvia_

_Como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las tenues sombras_

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

Los sonidos eran nítidos y la imagen clara. Apreció la visión periférica de Ran a la hora de salir de la habitación, la parte en la que fue atacado estaba borrosa por el golpe que dañó momentáneamente la cámara, debido al lienzo ya no hubo video, sólo audio. Las voces de los maleantes se oyeron precisas, como si aún permanecieran en la alcoba. Kazuhiko la reconoció al instante, la conocía demasiado bien

-Barus – murmuró más enojado; Gingetsu asintió dándole la razón, la memoria se terminó más Ran no se desconectó

-infórmale a la Asamblea lo ocurrido, dirígete al sabio Shuu – Ran asintió. Después de todo comunicarse a través del androide era más seguro que hacerlo desde un teléfono normal, el cual probablemente ya estaba intervenido. Kazuhiko se sentó al borde de la cama para esperar las próximas órdenes. Se ensimismo en sus pensamientos hasta que el rostro del gobernante apareció en la pantalla del aparato, entonces se puso en pie de un salto y prestó total atención

-buenas noches caballeros – comenzó el sabio –le pedí a C que hiciera un video comunicación, ya me contó lo que aconteció – cerró los ojos, al parecer meditando la situación – sub comandante Kazuhiko regresará a la base, al parecer hay traidores dentro del batallón que filtraron información hacía Azurita, su nueva misión es identificarlos y arrestarlos – Kazuhiko asintió aunque no estaba contento con el mandato – comandante, hemos empezado el rastreo de la chica, mandaremos la información a través de C, encuentre a la niña, le mandaremos apoyo, se verá con ellos en el lobby del hotel, suerte – y la comunicación se cortó. Ran haló los cables de vuelta hacía su ser. Tras un breve lapso de silencio, Kazuhizo se movilizó hacía su maleta

-no hay que perder más tiempo – dijo a la vez que tomaba su equipaje, debía partir de inmediato a la base antes de que los traidores se percataran de que sabían de su existencia, sacó de una bolsa pequeña una arma, la miró un instante y luego se la tendió a Ran –úsala bien – fue su consejo pero el chico la rehusó

-no debo lastimar a los seres humanos, eso contradice la ley de la robótica no.1

-desobedeciste a Gingetsu cuando te ordenó que no le dijeras a nadie que eres un robot – le recordó, se la colocó en la mano para luego partir con un sonoro portazo. Ran colocó la pistola sobre el buró, le daba la razón al sub comandante, en el avión le mandaron directamente no revelar su condición y se delató ante Suu, no es que lo olvidara sino que trató de animar a la joven. Se volvió al otro oficial, no pudo detectar si estaba incómodo con él

-¿puedo serle útil?

-eso es todo por hoy, suspende tu sistema, sólo si recibes información de la Asamblea actívate – Ran asintió –confirma la orden – al oír eso el androide alzó un poco el rostro, nunca le había pedido eso

-suspender equipo, reiniciar sólo en el caso de recibir información de la Asamblea – repitió, se dirigió al sillón donde se acomodó. Gingetsu no se fue a recostar inmediatamente, guardó varias armas en una maleta pequeña, entre ellas el sable que siempre portaba, las iba a necesitar, de soslayo miró a Ran, no quería verlo deambulando por la habitación, cuando terminara la misión lo llevaría a que lo repararan. No era factible que lo desobedeciera.

-------- ---------

A media mañana ya se hallaban en el lobby, aguardaban a los refuerzos instalados en la sala de espera, Gingetsu bebía una taza de café que un mesero le había llevado. Ran ya le había transferido la información que venía desde la Asamblea, decía que Suu se encontraba en un edificio de oficinas en el centro de Azurita, el lugar se le antojaba extraño al militar pero la averiguación no podía estar errada. De pronto un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje entró al hotel, trabaron unas cuantas palabras con el recepcionista que señaló al oficial. Uno de ellos se acercó

-oficial Gingetsu – saludó formalmente –hemos sido enviados por el sabio Shuu, sígame por favor – el comandante se colocó en pie seguido por Ran, y con los seis nuevos integrantes del grupo marcharon hasta la salida. A fuera aparcados dos autos azules marinos los esperaba. Gingetsu y Ran abordaron en uno, el cabo que se presentó anteriormente era el que conducía, avanzaron por varias calles hasta que por fin pudieron ver la construcción. No era muy grande, cuatro pisos, un armatoste de cristal polarizado, poca gente entraba y salía de él

-está en una zona cero – explicó su guía –un lugar protegido mediante electromagnetismo para que ningún aparato electrónico funcione en él, es una barrera muy efectiva – Gingetsu asintió, ahora entendía por que Suu había sido llevada a aquel lugar. Se detuvieron en la parte trasera del edificio, ningún guardia se veía por el derredor, el militar se acomodó al cinto el estilete y en la mano cargó el arma de fuego

-espérame aquí – le mandó a Ran; se dividieron en dos grupos, cuatro de los soldados entrarían con él, los otros dos aguardarían con Ran en la salida. Se dirigieron a la puerta, la cual no fue difícil de abrir y accedieron. Sería difícil saber si algo les ocurría pues no había manera de comunicarse con ellos. Ran se recargó del vehículo, desde que se activo en la mañana había estado calculando la opción más lógica de lo que le sucedería de seguir comportándose como lo hacía, no podía desobedecer más a Gingetsu, de hacerlo esté lo consideraría inútil por parecer descompuesto y lo desecharía, además en el laboratorio donde a él lo fabricaron creaban día a día nuevos modelos más sofisticados, con mejores programas y con intervalo de error menor. Sus dos acompañantes se acomodaron uno a cada lado de él, pasaron varios minutos cuando de pronto se oyeron varios disparos. Ran se alarmó y se dirigió con paso presuroso pero luego se detuvo, no podía entrar al edificio o se apagaría de inmediato. De pronto, lo tomaron de un brazo y lo halaron para encañonarlo

-no se te ocurra moverte – amenazó uno –ve a ver que ocurrió – el otro se encaminó a la entrada justo al momento en que uno de los soldados que acompañó al comandante salía rengueando

-no lo matamos – jadeó al acercarse más –asesinó a dos cuando nos descubrió, el tercero aún esta adentro – Ran comprendió que hablaban de Gingetsu

-maldición – mascullaron al unísono –muévete, nos vas a acompañar – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo avanzar. Ran intentó zafarse pero fue inútil, lo arrastraron con ellos. Los tres cabos andaban con la guardia en alto, sus músculos estaban tensos y sus respiraciones agitadas. El androide percibió el electromagnetismo, la visión de la cámara comenzó a fallar, el giroscopio no pudo balancearse

-probabilidades de apagarse 100 - murmuró antes de desvanecerse a unos pasos de la entrada, el oficial pensó que se trataba de una jugarreta, así que haló a Ran pero no pudo moverlo, estaba muy pesado

-esta inconsciente, no lo podemos llevar, quédate con él – la prioridad era el militar de alto rango, al chiquillo podían rematarlo después. Dos se adentraron al edificio, el rengo iba por delante, se dirigía al lugar donde habían emboscado a Gingetsu.

El comandante del batallón Hisoku los vio pasar por delante de él, estaba oculto en un recoveco de la pared, en aquel lugar no se estaba Suu, el único propósito de llevarlo al edificio fue que él hallara su muerte; lo atacaron por la espalda, una bala lo había rozado en el hombro izquierdo pero por lo demás se encontraba ileso. La construcción estaba abandonada, los supuestos oficinistas, seguramente no eran más que actores contratados por Barus. Se dirigió a la salida, a través de los vidrios observó al soldado, estaba agachado sobre Ran. Gingetsu emergió como una sombra detrás de él, de una rápida estocada atravesó el cuerpo para luego sacar su arma, el cadáver inevitablemente cayó sobre el chico empapándolo en sangre, el militar apartó al difunto, tomó a Ran y se lo echó al hombro, le tomó un instante equilibrar el peso, fue directo hacía el vehículo cuando a sus espaldas oyó los pasos presurosos

-¡alto! – le gritaron más hizo caso omiso y avanzó aún más rápido. Se giró una vez para disparar, un quejido a lo lejos le indicó que dio en el blanco; unos gritos le dieron a entender que al traidor se le habían unido más hombres, miró sobre su hombro libre, eran aproximadamente seis. Subió al auto justo cuando comenzaron a abrir fuego, Gingetsu agradeció que hubieran dejado las llaves en el auto, lo encendió, varias detonaciones hicieron abolladuras en la puerta. El vehículo dio un verdadero salto cuando arrancó, esquivó con agilidad los otros coches y se coló por la calle, por medio del espejo retrovisor vio a sus persecutores.

Tuvo que frenar de golpe ante el tráfico congestionado, atinó a estirar el brazo para evitar que Ran se lastimara con la guantera. Se desvió por una lateral y luego giró en una bifurcación despistando por un momento a sus acechadores. Aprovechó un alto para alcanzar la mano de Ran y pese a que no distinguía las teclas, presionó los botones correctos para activarlo. El androide tardó unos segundos en encenderse

-reiniciando equipo, revisión de emergencia – examinó sus programas para detectar alguna posible descompostura por haberse apagado repentinamente. Sin embargo detuvo el análisis cuando el carro giró bruscamente haciéndolo irse de lleno contra la puerta. Gingetsu maldijo por lo bajo al ver a sus enemigos nuevamente. Tomó una calle amplia con poca circulación, las descargas de las armas no tardaron en hacer aparición, rompiendo el vidrio trasero, de seguir así los iban a asesinar

-tendrás que manejar – Ran tomó el volante, nunca lo había hecho pero había aprendido un poco observando a Gingetsu –ahora – el militar soltó el control del transporte para pasar a los asientos traseros. Ran se acomodó con trabajo

-ingresando al informe vial – se conectó al programa donde comentaban la circulación de Azurita, luego descargó un mapa de la ciudad, entonces aceleró. Gingetsu se acomodó y tiró hacía las llantas del carro que se acercaba más pero descubrió que eran blindadas. Un soldado se asomó por el vidrio y él aprovechó para liquidarlo, iba a disparar una vez más cuando el vehículo se desvió. Ran observó a los dos persecutores, calculó su velocidad, ambos iban a 140 km/h. eso explicaba porque los estaban alcanzando. Tomó una salida hacía la carretera, un boulevard con seis carriles donde pudo avanzar más rápido. En eso se le emparejaron, lo hicieron zigzaguear, lo llevaban hacía una de las orillas, querían sacarlo; el auto igual al suyo se le cerró y fue cuando Ran frenó, inevitablemente los dos coches chocaron. Ran apretó sus puños

-vayámonos – Gingetsu se acomodó en el asiento junto a él y Ran obedeció; se alejaron del lugar de los hechos hasta introducirse nuevamente a la ciudad, luego abandonaron el automóvil para que no pudieran dar fácilmente con ellos.

--------- ----------

Gingetsu comenzó a avanzar con Ran detrás de él, necesitaban un lugar para pasar la noche y comunicarse con la Asamblea, este giro cambiaba todo. Con el dinero que llevaba pagó una noche en un hotel barato, la recepcionista le echó una mirada curiosa al verlos perderse por el pasillo. La alcoba no era un lugar tan lujoso como el anterior hotel, eran dos camas franqueadas por un par de burós con lámparas, frente a ellas un tocador con televisión y más allá la puerta que daba al baño. Pintada en color caqui, sin alfombra y una decoración un poco deprimente. Sin esperar indicación Ran se enlazó al aparato televisivo, llamando a la Asamblea pero no tardó en desconectarse

-no puedo comunicarme con ellos, hay una interferencia – Gingetsu meditó un poco, tal vez había problemas en el cuartel central

-lo intentaremos más tarde – Ran se sentó en la cama, se miró por un segundo, su casaca negra estaba manchada de sangre

-¿le molesta si me aseo?

-adelante – el chico se puso en pie, de sus ropas extrajo el arma que Kazuhiko le había dado y la colocó sobre el mueble, tras ello se perdió en el otro cuarto. El militar se recostó un segundo en la cama, escuchó el sonido de la regadera, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había visto hacer eso. El joven no tardó en salir, iba vestido nuevamente; frotaba su cabello negro con la toalla

-no sabía que te bañaras – comenzó Gingetsu

-lo hago casi todos los días, mi piel y el cabello se me ensucian como si fuera un humano de verdad – se sentó en el borde del lecho –tengo que cambiarlos cada cinco años –. Gingetsu siguió sus movimientos, lo habían diseñado con un cuerpo aparentemente frágil, seguramente siguieron las tendencias de la moda actual

-puede dormir, yo cuidaré su sueño – ofreció Ran encendiendo la televisión para que alumbrara más la estancia – no necesito pernoctar, si algo sucede lo despertaré – el oficial se dio cuenta de que el joven no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. No se desvistió, ni siquiera se recostó debajo de las cobijas, simplemente cerró los ojos tras acomodarse un poco, no le caería mal un poco de descanso.

Abrió los ojos tras, lo que a él le pareció, un instante; la televisión estaba prendida más no producía sonido y aún era de noche, no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Iba a enderezarse cuando se percató que alguien estaba a su lado, Ran se había tendido junto a él, sus manos lo rodeaban como si buscaran cobijo, su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho, justo como había hecho en el avión. El androide oía en su mente la tonada de Oruha al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la respiración del militar

_Dejó que te acerques a mí_

_Tomes mi mano_

_Nuestros caminos se enlazarán como nuestros corazones_

_De una manera tan fuerte que jamás se separaran_

_Volveré a nacer, por mi_

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer por ti_

-Es cálido – murmuró. Se incorporó un poco para mirarle mejor el semblante al durmiente, le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y se fue a la otra cama; no deseaba que Gingetsu se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El aparato no le interesaba, sólo lo quería para que brindara luz porque a él no le gustaba la oscuridad. Estaba alerta por si escuchaba algo extraño

_Sin cerrar los ojos_

_Sin soltarnos las manos_

_Abrazando la fuerza del pensamiento_

_Y la debilidad del deseo_

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer por mí, entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer sólo por ti_

----------- -----------

Continuará...

----------- -----------

_Notas de la autora: Graicias por la espera, so sorry por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero tras el robo a mi lap, los examenes y un ataque de gripa (que aún no termina) pues no podía avanzar, más ahora prometo solemnemente ya terminarle. Espero les guste_


	5. Chapter 5

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo. El necesitado toque humano, aquel del cual carezco y que jamás podré sentir. **_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 5:.**

El comandante sostenía con una mano la cortina, miraba hacía la calle a través de la ventana mientras que Ran se comunicaba con Kazuhiko pues con la Asamblea no logró establecer contacto. El sub comandante había logrado detener a los traidores pero su intervención llegó tarde pues no evitó que destruyeran la sala de mando del Centro de Operaciones.

-tardaran cinco días en reparar por completo el sistema – anunció Ran tras la llamada –pero me mandará el programa de rastreo así que yo efectuaré la búsqueda -. Gingetsu se alejó de la posición en la que estaba

-es hora de irnos – había visto una unidad que no le daba confianza, en su gabardina ocultó el sable y el arma de fuego. Notó que Ran también tomaba la pistola que Kazuhiko le había dejado. Salieron tras unos minutos, anduvieron por la calle como personas normales que daban un paseo hasta que Gingetsu tomó a Ran de un brazo

-nos están siguiendo – el chico hizo el ademán de volverse y verificar, él no podía medir las intenciones de la gente pero el militar no lo dejó, hubiera sido muy obvio.

Entraron a una cafetería, Gingetsu dejó a Ran sentado en una mesa alejada de la puerta

–espérame aquí, mientras sigue con lo planeado – tras ello abandonó el lugar. Supuso que lo seguirían a él y no a Ran, en ello no se equivocó, se dirigió hacía una privada solitaria, eran dos. El juego del gato y el ratón comenzaba a cansarle, así que en lugar de seguir adelante, se detuvo y desenfundó.

Retornó a la cafetería, se sentó frente a Ran que parecía muy ausente, sus ojos ébano vacíos le dieron a entender que debía estar descargando el dichoso programa. Una camarera se acercó y le colocó una taza de té con unos panecillos, dejó la cuenta y se marchó

-pedí por usted, té moscado con canela – Gingetsu se llevó el líquido a los labios sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Permanecieron ahí una hora más hasta que el androide finalizó su labor, le pidió a la mesera una pluma y en una servilleta trazó el mapa con el lugar a donde Suu había sido llevada, era un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad –intervine la red telefónica de Barus, ahí es a donde la llevaron

-¿tienes el plano interior?

-no lo pude conseguir – Gingetsu tamborileó los dedos un instante, pensando su próximo movimiento, seguramente no podían mandarle refuerzos así que Ran tendría que ir con él aunque esa idea no le agradaba del todo

-llama a Kazuhiko, cuéntale esto y dile que tenga listo un medio de transporte, cuando tengamos a la niña, nos iremos inmediatamente.

----------- ----------

Estaban apostados frente a la construcción de un solo piso, no se veía un lugar sumamente importante, era custodiado por elementos de seguridad normales, ni un solo militar, aunque estos podrían estar adentro. No iban a ingresar por la puerta principal sino por el almacén a un costado de esté, a esas horas estaban descargando varios aparatos así que sólo se colaron ocultándose tras las cajas de los productos, Gingetsu eliminaba a quien los hubiera visto mientras Ran hacía un mapa interior de por donde caminaban, lo necesitarían a la hora de salir.

Llegaron a una puerta de metal cerrada, a su lado tenía un panel de control, el androide lo manipuló hasta que logró abrirla. Se internaron entre los pasillos, todos los corredores y puertas eran iguales, parecía un laberinto hecho con la clara intención de desorientar a quienes fueran extraños.

Giraron varias veces guiados por el instinto, por suerte en los pasillos no había ningún tipo de cámara de vigilancia, tuvieron el buen cuidado de no toparse con nadie, aún no debían llamar la atención.

------- -------

Suu se encontraba abatida, llevaba encerrada en esa celda varios días, no sabía la cuenta exacta porque la había perdido. Las esperanzas de que alguien fuera por ella comenzaban a desaparecer, los soldados la esculcaron buscando la información que su padre le había dado pero no la encontraron, ni lo harían. Miró fijamente su pierna cubierta por la tela de la ropa, ahí tenía un tatuaje en forma de trébol, debajo de éste, en forma de un chip estaba todo lo que ellos querían y que jamás obtendrían por su mano.

Trató de pensar en momentos agradables pero estos no acudieron a su memoria pero estaba consciente de que alguna vez los hubo. Recordó momentáneamente al chico que estaba con los militares

_La razón por la que no me sentía sola,_

_Era porque no valoraba la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado_

_Pero comprendí el dolor de la soledad hasta que experimente _

_El temor de perderte_

_Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos_

_Volveré a nacer por mí_

¿Qué contenía exactamente el chip que su padre le había dado? No lo sabía pues ella no se inmiscuía en esos asuntos pero sabía que la información metería en problemas a unos altos mandos de Azurita pero ya no la quería con ella, por su culpa había perdido a su progenitor y casi la vida.

------- -------

Gingetsu tomó al guardia del cuello y lo arrastró hasta otra habitación que encontraron abierta, de esa manera no descubrirían el cadáver. Ya había avanzado un poco más y con ello las dificultades empezaban, aún así se habían hecho cargo de la situación con eficiencia.

Ran manipulaba los monitores de los cuartos conectando sus cables internos con estos, de manera que las abría para inspeccionarlos y encontrar de esa manera a Suu. Sin embargo ya llevaban, a su parecer, demasiado tiempo en esa base y sería cuestión de tiempo para que acudieran más refuerzos y los atraparan.

Avanzó por un corredor extenso hasta el final donde había varios cuartos, cuando abrió el segundo halló a la chica. Estaba maniatada en un rincón pero se hallaba consciente. Suu abrió más sus ojos al verle, parecía que había visto una ilusión. Ran la liberó y la ayudó a colocarse de pie, en eso el sonido de una pelea llegó hasta ellos y el androide supo que debía acudir a ayudarle sin embargo antes de que se moviera un poco más Suu lo detuvo

-espera, debo decirte algo –. Sin previo aviso una granada de humo penetró en la habitación, la neblina se esparció con rapidez; Suu se dobló debido a la tos pero a Ran eso no le molestaba, la levantó en brazos y la sacó más no llegó demasiado lejos porque pronto se encontró encañonado y supo que no era buena idea resistirse.

-------------- ----------

Continuará…

------------- -----------

_Notas de la autora: Sé que desean darme unas cuantas patadas en el trasero porque tarde demasiado y que este capítulo no es precisamente la ostia pero uno no piensa demasiado a eso de la media noche sin embargo prometo que este fic no queda inconcluso porque de hecho ya desarrolle toda la trama, sólo me falta escribirlo. Un agradecimiento a Saksú que prácticamente fue la que me saco la modorra, espero que la próxima semana ya tenga el sexto capítulo y esta vez será mejor. Gracias. _


	6. Chapter 6

_El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo. El necesitado toque humano, aquel del cual carezco y que jamás podré sentir._

**"EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO"**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

_Mientras viejas conchas del mar se trozan,_

_Corren lágrimas en la mejilla del recién nacido,_

_Y mis alas te abrazan fuertemente,_

_Volveré a nacer por ti,_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

Después de aquella bomba de humo quedaron apresados en un cuarto blindado sin ninguna ventana, ventila o rejilla para entrever lo que podía ocurrirles. Hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraba con el comandante y Suu pero al primero lo sacaron dejándoles a ellos dos en ese sitio. Se mantuvo de pie mientras que la chica estaba recargada contra una de las paredes. Se mantuvieron en silencio así que lo que se escuchaba era la respiración acelerada de Suu y el breve sonido del ventilador de Ran.

**–¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –**Preguntó Ran rememorando que ella le dijo eso antes de ser atrapados. Suu despertó de su aparente trance. Ran observó como ella tragaba saliva, también algunos sollozos. La joven miró de un lado al otro hasta que se dirigió a él.

**–¿Habrá cámaras? –**Respondió con otra cuestión.

Ran peinó la zona con los ojos, buscó cualquier dispositivo electrónico que pudiera estar oculto en los recovecos de la habitación pero no halló absolutamente nada. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta, y al hacerlo, Suu se apresuró a mostrarle un tatuaje que tenía en el muslo de la pierna. Era un trébol de cuatro hojas en tinta verde. Él no comprendió a que venía aquello pero aguardó a una respuesta más amplia. La chica empezó a rasgar con sus uñas la tinta hasta lastimarse en verdad así que Ran se apresuró a cogerla de la mano para impedírselo.

**–Está bien –**dijo ella para tranquilizarlo. A Ran le costó dejarla continuar con lo que hacía pero se lo permitió cuando vio que algo asomaba de la capa más cercana: Un chip. Muy parecido a un GPS. **–Aquí esta la información que quieren, sólo tu puedes esconderla para que no la encuentren, a mi me la quitarían con facilidad –**le pidió. Se la colocó en la mano para que la sujetara.

Ran la tomó analizándola con la vista. Era pequeño pero no por ello debía tener poca información. Abrió la palma de su mano para colocarla ahí y vaciar el contenido a su disco duro. Analizó el contenido y le sorprendió encontrar dentro de ella la programación de un robot, como él. ¿Eso es lo que le padre de Suu había ido a robar a ese país? Lo alojó en su memoria, un sitio donde pudiera tenerlo ordenado y listo para transferirlo cuando así se lo ordenaran. En cuanto lo hizo se percato de que Suu se veía aliviada. Se sintió conforme al haberla podido ayudar. La joven se balanceó de un lado a otro, de forma rítmica y constante. Ran imitó su movimiento hacía delante y atrás pero no comprendió para que servía exactamente. En eso, la puerta se abrió y Suu cesó en cualquier movimiento. Ran también lo hizo aunque tardó unos segundos más.

**–Tú, ven –**le ordenó el hombre que se presentó frente a la puerta. Ran se dirigió a la entrada y lo cogieron del brazo para hacerlo salir de la estancia. Giró el rostro para ver que Suu se quedaba en su sitio sola.

Accedieron a otra estancia, no había puerta y era tan austera como la anterior. Una mesa de exploración, luces blancas, sillas de madera e instrumentos quirúrgicos así como armas. Ahí se encontraba el comandante Gingetsu. Estaba atado a una silla completamente impasible a pesar de tener señas de haber sido sometido a golpes, tenía cortes en el rostro, sangre en la cabeza y quién sabe cuántas heridas más que quedaban ocultas debajo de la ropa. Lo sentaron justo frente al militar y le amarraron de forma similar. Otro hombre accedió a la estancia, traía una bata de laboratorio y portaba una radio por la cuál hablaba. Ese sujeto se detuvo frente a él.

**–Así que la Asamblea ha decidido unirse a las empresas robóticas, no me sorprende que hayan logrado llegar tan lejos si no dejan de robarnos información –**dijo con cierto grado de maldad. Ran supuso que se refería a la misión del padre de Suu. Los ojos del científico lo recorrieron lentamente **–ojos, cabello y piel humanos, sin duda cuentas con un cerebro positrónico –**rumió **–esos bastardos, lo consiguieron pero ahora nos toca a nosotros quedarnos con sus invenciones –**comentó. Sacó de la bolsa de la bata un escalpelo, le tomó de la mano y acercó la punta a la piel de Ran. Éste a pesar de estar amarrado rompió la cuerda y guardó su mano pegada al pecho para que no le tocara. **–Ya veo, debes cuidar tu propia existencia según dice la tercera Ley de la Robótica. Veamos, dame el brazo porque debo analizarte –**le ordenó con un tono suave.

Ran hizo lo que le mandó. Entregándole su extremidad ya que no podía contrariar la orden de un ser humano. Se quedó quiero mientras le rasgaban la piel hasta su aleación de metal. El científico la tocó con cuidado notando su dureza. Hizo que girara el brazo hasta su palma donde volvió a hacer uso del bisturí para llegar a su teclado interno, sólo era alfanumérico. Tecleó un par de números.

**–Acceso denegado, escriba la contraseña de nuevo por favor –**respondió Ran.

El hombre sonrió con una expresión que a él le costó identificar pero no hizo el intento de volver a teclear la clave. Se alejó de su campo de visión. Detrás de él, Ran pudo escuchar el sonido de maquinaria como seguetas, cuchillas y un arma. No les interesaba que quedara completo. Posó sus ojos en los del comandante, Ran comprendió que su propia existencia estaba tocando el fin.

**–Ran –**lo llamó el militar. Puso su entera atención sobre él.

**–No puedes hablar, calla –**reprendió el custodio que mantenía al lado de ambos vigilándolos. En cuanto Gingetsu hizo otro ademán de continuar con la charla, el sujetó lo golpeó directamente en la cara. Ran se levantó de inmediato soltándose del resto de las cuerdas para llegar hasta él. Sujetó a aquel hombre de un brazo para que no golpeara más al comandante. Un disparó lo impactó en la espalda, se sacudió más no se daño gracias a la aleación metálica que se agujeró.

**–Ran, suéltame –**le ordenó Gingetsu. El androide obedeció apartando al verdugo con cuidado. Tomó las cuerdas del comandante y las rompió. Otro impactó le dio justo en la espalda. Pudo haberse movido pero hacerlo hubiera equivalido a dejar sin protección al militar que por su estructura era más frágil que él.

Gingetsu lo cogió de un brazo para quitarlo del camino. Levantó la silla para golpear con ella al hombre. Ran estiró la mano hacía él en un impulso para detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde y no había conseguido que el custodio saliera herida. Se sintió compungido por no haber logrado su tarea.

**–Sujeta al otro –**le mandó Gingetsu. Ran acató la orden, se dirigió hacía el científico que trató de dispararle una vez más pero Ran le apartó el arma para sujetarle de las muñecas. Gingetsu amarró al docto a la silla junto con el otro para que no pudieran escapar. El docto no tardó en ordenarle que lo soltara y movió las manos hacía él pero Gingetsu fue más rápido. **–Si lo sueltas tendremos que pelear y no podrás detenernos –**le explicó el militar. Ran lo consideró un momento, si no acataba la orden que el científico no dejaba de gritarle desobedecería la segunda ley pero en cambió si lo hacía, infringiría la primera ley. Y como la primera tenía supremacía, no se movió.

* * *

Gingetsu pareció complacido, de hecho había hablado sabiendo que el custodio le golpearía y que Ran no lo permitiría si intentaba volver a hacerlo. Aún tenía sus dudas acerca del comportamiento del chico pero no era el momento más ideal para debatirlas. Le pidió que señalara donde se encontraba Suu. Era hora de marcharse de ese sitio. Salieron de la habitación con Ran como guía hasta el cuarto donde la tenían. Ran consiguió abrir la puerta con el panel y Gingetsu ayudó a Suu a salir. Estaba aliviada. Se lanzaron corriendo por los pasillos con una mínima ventaja de que no sabían que estaban libres pero les duro poco. Apenas alcanzó para que recorrieran un trecho del camino hasta la salida. Gingetsu se preguntó si Kazuhiko había cumplido con su parte de la tarea y les tenía listos un medio de escape. Los pasillos se encendieron con una insistente luz roja y la voz de alarma corrió por el complejo. A los lejos hubo pisadas, ordenes ásperas y amenazas por todos los sitios. Tiró de la muñeca de la chica para obligarla a correr rápidamente, en cada esquina se concentró en verificar que no viniera nadie, por ahora aún tenían suerte pero sabía que no tardarían en rodearles. Salieron por un lado de un garaje. Había contenedores con armas, provisiones y equipo. Gingetsu hubiera prestado más atención sino tuvieran tan poco tiempo.

**–Corre hacía al frente y abre esa puerta –**le ordenó a Ran **–ve con él –**le dijo a Suu mientras él aguardaba. Ambos le hicieron caso y se movieron. Gingetsu ya había aprendido suficiente de Ran como para saber que no permitiría que le dañaran pero tampoco dejaría a ninguno de sus enemigos caer siempre que pudiera protegerlo y no le era útil en ese momento; y la única manera de controlarlo perfectamente era ordenándole claramente que debía hacer. Ahora entendió cuando dijeron que esos diseños eran para hacer más cómoda la vida de los militares en un aspecto hogareño pero jamás para campo de batalla. Al primer hombre que apareció le disparó directo en la cabeza, al segundo le hizo una perforación en la pierna y antes de que hubieran un tercero o un cuarto, lanzó una granada. Oprimió el botón de la entrada para sellar las puertas y dejarles fuera devorándose por el fuego. En un momento tuvo a Ran al lado.

**–La puerta ha sido abierta –**le informó. Suu se había quedado al otro lado. **–Ese hombre sigue vivo –**dijo señalando a uno que gimoteaba en el suelo. Se acercó hasta él. Ya había entrado lo suficiente a la base de datos de las computadoras eléctricas, sabía donde se encontraba la enfermería. Calculó que podría llevarlo hasta ahí para que fuera atendido. Tenía posibilidades de vivir si actuaba rápido. Ran metió las manos debajo de él pero antes de que pudiera moverlo, rezumbó otro disparo que lo mató.

Parpadeó un par de veces comprendiendo que el humano estaba muerto. Se giró hacía Gingetsu que tenía el arma levantaba. Él había disparado. Dejó el cadáver porque ya no había acción que realizar, estaba muerto.

**–Hay que salir de aquí, guíanos –**mandó Gingetsu. Ran se puso en pie y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Suu con una preguntada en su cabeza. ¿Cuál era la causa de su existencia? Ayudar a Gingetsu, es lo que le habían dicho cuando se lo entregaron pero auxiliarle interfería con la primera ley. Le señaló el siguiente pasillo, iba moviéndolos donde había menos actividad humana que podía detectar a tiempo por sus sensores de luz y calor. Iban bordeando el centro de la base hasta una de las salidas, no era la principal, sino más bien una pequeña compuerta por donde entraba los científicos. Quedaron en otra bodega, parecía ser meramente carga. Una puerta les llegaría a un pasillo y finalmente al exterior.

Tuvieron que resguardarse detrás de uno de los contenedores ya que les habían dado alcance. La puerta estaba aún lejos y lo peor de todo es que para acceder a ella tendrían que quedar en un punto donde herirlos sería muy fácil. Gingetsu escuchó como varios francotiradores se pusieron en posición para abatirlos. Por lo menos a él lo matarían de inmediato. Quizás a Suu la mantendrían viva algunos días más pero su fin estaba echado en cuanto a Ran, también caería.

**-Mira Ran, ahí esta el panel para abrir la puerta, si puedes llegar a él y lo activas, saldremos -**le dijo Suu con voz queda. Ran miró el panel era verdad. Se dirigió hacía él antes de que Gingetsu se diera cuenta de que se estaba moviendo. Antes de que lograra alcanzarla otro disparó lo golpeó en una de las piernas. Debía retroceder para que no le hicieran daño pero debía llegar al panel. Osciló moviéndose muy poco de su lugar, sólo lo indispensable para que los francotiradores no pudieran asegurar la mira.

**-¡Ran, regresa! –**le ordenó Gingetsu cuando vio que estaba pasando. El chico intentó moverse pero al final se metió detrás de una columna. Debía de ir al panel, regresar y preservarse pero no podía hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo ni ordenarlas en ningún tipo de prioridad.

Gingetsu le mandó más de una vez que volviera pero no consiguió que Ran se moviera de su sitio. Como él no lo hizo tuvieron que moverse ellos dos hacía otro contenedor porque los de Azurita se iban acercando más a ellos. Tenía un serio problema, él no podía llegar al panel sin que muriera, por otro lado, Ran era el único que lo conseguiría pero estaba detrás de la columna sin moverse. Gingetsu no era un hombre que pudiera perder la frialdad y la serenidad pero esa misión estaba a punto de ponerlo nervioso. Se concentró en tratar de sacar a Ran de ahí para poder salir ellos mismos. ¿Qué le habían dicho en el laboratorio acerca de esas tres reglas?

**-¿Qué le dijiste? ****–**Le preguntó a Suu a su lado mientras se mantenía vigilando los movimientos de sus enemigos. No había fuego, todo estaba en calma, estaban tratando de rodearlos para no dejarles ninguna escapatoria o esperaban que cometieran un error para dispararles.

**–¿Y-yo? –**Preguntó Suu sintiéndose más pequeña en ese instante, tragó un poco de saliva. **–Le dije que el panel estaba cerca que fuera a por él –**masculló sin entender a que iba todo eso.

Gingetsu no respondió. No iba a compartir sus pensamientos con la chica pero comprendió lo que había pasado. Suu le dio una mandato pero no imprimió ni la urgencia de la situación ni fue una orden directa así que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Eso Gingetsu podía saberlo porque Ran lo había desobedecido a él, y no es porque rompiera las reglas sino que le daba primicias a otros mandatos cuando estos le eran dictados estrictamente. Ahora, no salía detrás de la columna porque saldría lastimado. Así que estaba enfrentando su ley de conservación contra una débil orden de Suu. El problema es que ellos iban a morir sino conseguía sacarlo de ahí. No podía mandarlo de nuevo al panel con más brusquedad porque ya tenía esa orden en su comando. Lo único que se le ocurría era apelar a la primera ley, la de no permitir ningún daño a un ser humano para que dejara las otras dos leyes de lado que eran más bajas en prioridad.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de salir de su escondite. Casi pudo sentir la mira de varias armas apuntándole.

**–****Ran, me van a disparar –**le dijo al chico que le miró.

El mismo Ran era consciente de la potencia que tenía la primera ley sobre su cuerpo y cómo fue que esta lo impulso hacía delante para quitar usarse así mismo de escudo para que Gingetsu no saliera herido. Escuchó las armas y notó sus impactos en su piel e inclusive que algunas ya habían penetrado en su piel acorazada. Gingetsu tiró de él y se refugiaron de nuevo detrás de un contenedor. Los disparos se detuvieron pero resurgieron nuevas órdenes. Les gritaron que se rindieran en ese momento.

**-Lo siento, no sé que estaba haciendo, estaba confundido –**se disculpó Ran arrepentido por su comportamiento.

Gingetsu miró al chico. Lo habían herido demasiado y temía que se dañara irreparablemente. No quería ordenarle que fuera a abrir el panel porque lo herirían en el intento pero como militar que era también tenía sus propias prioridades y la misión lo era todo, más que su vida, más que la de Ran. Le ordenó que se encargara de la puerta de manera urgente y regresara. Ran salió de nuevo. Tardaron unos segundos en dispararle pero lo hicieron cuando se detuvo a forzar las claves de las puertas para abrirlas. Un impacto dañó su ventilador, otro el movimiento de un brazo y el siguiente perforó en un hombro. Aún así se percató de que no le daban directamente en el cerebro. Consiguió destrabar los seguros, rompió el panel para que no pudieran volver a cerrarla y regresó al lado de Gingetsu.

Los soldados estaban casi apostados a los lados. Todo iba a terminar.

**–Ran, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que salgamos con vida? –**Le preguntó Gingetsu.

Ran calculó que realmente no. Gingetsu y Suu no llegarían a tiempo a la puerta sin caer atravesados por las balas, además calculando la velocidad a que se movían los soldados pronto los rodearían sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. No había tiempo de mover alguna caja para usarla de escudo, además de que los contenedores eran pesados, la fuerza de los tres no conseguiría arrastrarla lo suficiente. Pensó en las opciones y después calculó que los tres no podrían salir con vida de ahí. Metió la mano entre sus ropas para sacar el chip que Suu le había dado. Su panel funcionaba así que lo insertó y empezó a copiar la información, de él hacía el aparato. No toda, porque no podía pero guardó la que le dio Suu y su programación básica. Le entregó el chip al militar que lo miró sin entender.

**–****Los tres no podemos salir con vida pero ustedes dos si, en ese chip esta la misión y también mi información ****–**le comentó. **–Corra hacía la salida, ya no hay más puerta que consiga detenerlos –**dijo. **–Le voy a extrañar –**añadió enigmático.

Salió de detrás de la caja precipitándose lejos de la salida. A sus espaldas Gingetsu le ordenó que regresara pero no podía cumplir con esa orden. Sólo había una forma de que el militar y Suu salieran con vida ahí y es que Ran pereciera. Si moría, ellos tendrían una oportunidad de salir. Al morir Ran no estaba atentando contra la primera Ley porque no lastimaría a nadie, al contrario la estaba obedeciendo.

**–****Por favor despejen el área en un radio de siete metros. Secuencia XJ79793, iniciando autodestrucción en cinco segundos –**anunció mientras se preparaba **–cinco… cuatro… tres –**contabilizó. Escuchó que alguien gritaba que le disparara a la cabeza **–****cero.**

* * *

Continuará....


	7. Final

_**El llamado toque humano, dulce y necesario es lo que puede marcar la diferencia entre vacío y regocijo.**_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO TOQUE HUMANO**

* * *

**.:Capítulo VII:.**

.

Gingetsu podría decir que todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Ran hacía la cuenta regresiva. Ya había pasado la estupefacción de que anunciara que iba a explotar y a pesar de las mil y un orden que le dedicó para que volviera, Ran decidió cual era el fin de aquella contienda. Tomó de la muñeca a Suu que estaba impávida en su sitio y la hizo correr cuando aún quedaban escasos dos segundos, de seguro que ella también haló aire antes de que un pequeño infierno se desatara ahí. Supo de antemano que no les iban a disparar ya que varios soldados estaban tratando de tumbar a Ran con sus armas o de intentar huir justo como ellos. Alcanzó la puerta y dejó de respirar. Miró sobre su hombro para contemplar el segundo en que un chispazo hizo que el chico se prendiera en llamas, no disto demasiado de cómo lo haría un humano aunque él ardió primero con una llama azul. Apresuró el paso justo cuando una ola de frío lo golpeó calándole los huesos pero eso en vez de paralizarlo sólo lo hizo correr más rápido. _Combustible de cohetes._ Alcanzó la puerta cuando el frío dio paso a un calor abrasador. El metal se fue calentando y pensaría que era una suerte que él llevara siempre guantes pero conociendo a Ran, seguramente lo había considerado. Golpeó con su hombro la puerta para que se abriera del todo. Suu y él salieron al exterior.

.

_Volveré a nacer por mí_

_Tus caricias y tu voz, me harán olvidarlo todo_

_Rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen atado mi corazón y mis pies_

_Si como el color escarlata, obtenido de una llamarada que no debe extinguirse_

_Que no debe perderse_

_Los pensamientos que se crean en mi mente, no deben ser disipados, ni tampoco destruidos_

_Tú, me vigilaras desde esta pequeña cuna,_

_Comenzando desde el principio._

_._

Se preparó para el siguiente asalto porque seguramente habría más soldados Azuritas afuera, después de todo estaban en su tierra y ellos eran sus ex prisioneros, sin embargo lo que encontró afuera distó demasiado de lo que sus funestos pensamientos le habían dictado en un principio. Kazuhiko estaba parado en medio de un ex campo de batalla, su rostro estaba serio mirando lo que su mano había ocasionado pero en cuanto los vio, les sonrió. Hizo una señal con una mano a un helicóptero para que empezara a andar. El viento arremolinado de éste empezó a golpear a Gingetsu en la cara, se acercó con Suu aún de la mano. Costaría hablar pero tenía que explicar la situación.

–**¡Se esta incendiando por dentro, vayámonos! –**le gritó señalando el helicóptero. Ya no tenían nada más que hacer en ese sitio. Kazuhiko asintió, usó su comunicador para dar ordenes a los otros soldados y todos se dirigieron hacía el helicóptero. Tardaron unos minutos en abordar junto con los heridos. Gingetsu miró la base, el fuego no escapaba de su interior así que aquello debía ser un infierno. Se imaginó que debían de haber ya activado las alarmas de agua, quizás tuvieran dispositivos para apagar los incendios en su interior pero aún así eso les podría tomar horas. Entonces vino una explosión más fuerte que derrumbó la pared por donde habían salido. Y entonces recordó que había tanques de combustible.

–**¿Habrán muerto muchos? –**Preguntó Kazuhiko mirando.

–**No lo creo –**respondió Gingetsu. Estaba seguro de que ahí donde se detuvo Ran a explotar, había calculado que hasta a los soldados que les rodeaban les daría tiempo de retirarse antes de terminar chamuscados. _La primera ley ante todo._ Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el pensar que habría ocurrido si Kazuhiko hubiera llegado unos minutos antes. Se giró a mirar a Suu que estaba llorando en ese momento, no sabía si de alivio, de tristeza o de alegría. Gingetsu se acomodó en contra del asiento, no había más ruido que algunos vagidos de dolor y el sonido de las hélices, todo permaneció en una calma artificial. Kazuhiko, sentado frente a él lo interrogó con la mirada. **–Explotó para que saliéramos de ahí –**respondió a esa pregunta muda de dónde se encontraba Ran.

.

.

La misión fue clasificada como un éxito. Rescataron a Suu que en ese momento era una huérfana mantenida por el gobierno pero se le veía feliz con una tímida sonrisa mientras hablaba con Kazuhiko que había prometido presentarle a Oruha para que la escuchara cantar en vivo; consiguieron la información por la cual el padre de la niña murió y que estaba clasificada como alto secreto, Gingetsu ignoraba que contenía o de que se trataba; destruyeron inclusive una base paramilitar Azurita haciendo que la guerra mermara un par de días por la falta de recursos que tenían éstos mismos aunque los odios entre ambos países ahora fuera más latente; nadie resultó herido de gravedad o muerto, desde luego que a Ran no se le consideró un ser vivo. Gingetsu y Kazuhiko obtuvieron una mejor paga así que ambos podrían obtener mejores viviendas además de una condecoración que terminó en fiesta y pronto la asignación de una nueva misión. Como siempre dijo Oruha, los militares llevaban una vida muy ocupada.

Pero faltaba algo.

Y ese algo es lo que tenía a Gingetsu en la oficina del sabio Shuu. En cuanto entró lo saludó con el típico formalismo, golpeando una vez sus botas y se cuadró ante él. El sabio Shuu lo miró con una expresión benévola, a veces daba el aspecto de un anciano preocupado por sus descarriados hijos que por un sabio que tenía mucha influencia política y militar, además de ser un poderoso ser.

–**Le felicito por lo que consiguió, comandante –**le dijo mientras formaba un triángulo perfecto con sus manos y volvía a sonreír. La sinceridad de la felicitación era plausible. **–Estuvimos consultando su pedido acerca de su androide sin embargo, debo decirle que no será factible, del departamento de informática informó que su programación estaba sufriendo alteraciones imprevistas, ellos lo dijeron más coloquialmente, mencionaron que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Un androide que perdía la razón? Nadie pensó que fuera a pasar. Algunos dirían que es una locura entregarle otro robot pero pasé por la sección de Laboratorios, ya le espera ahí su nuevo androide, téngale cuidado –**le pidió el sabio y esta vez si pareció hacer un ademán para que se fuera.

Lo regular es que Gingetsu acatara la orden sin cuestionar, sin preguntar, era exactamente como en las misiones, las cumplía al pie de la letra pero no preguntaba el porqué de ellas. Se quedó quieto a mitad de la sencilla oficina, esa que sólo contaba con el escritorio y el asiento del sabio. No estaba de acuerdo en aquello. Ran jamás había perdido la razón pero no se le ocurrió ponerse a discutir con ello con el sabio. Titubeó un poco con lo cual llamó enormemente la atención del sabio pero al final se movió. Se despidió con un gesto y salió de la oficina.

.

.

Anduvo hasta los laboratorios tal como le dijeron pero no iba con la intensión de pedir su nuevo robot, quería decirles que no pensaba obtener otro porque le había bastado con la experiencia del primero pero si aún insistían en que lo cogiera pues entonces se lo regalaría a Kazuhiko, siempre se mostró muy entusiasta en tener uno pues ahora le daría él uno. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del lugar, la cuál se corrió dejándole acceder. Aquello siempre era una maraña de cables, piezas, chispazos, no había un orden aparente pero Milton Ashe, el jefe del piso parecía saber donde estaba cada una de las cosas y sino tenía idea pues contaba con suficientes asistentes como para que buscaran por él. Se dirigió hacía el científico. Había más gente trabajando en las mesas y gente demasiado joven que Gingetsu no dudó que se trataran también de androides.

–** Comandante Gingetsu, me dijeron que vendría aquí, tenemos a su nuevo robot –**dijo señalándole que le siguiera. Entraron a otro pabellón que no tenía ruido, no había nadie consciente ahí, sólo androides y ni siquiera estaban encendidos, parecían encontrase en hibernación. Ashe le señaló que le siguiera a través de las mesas. Gingetsu pudo haberse negado de inmediato pero paseó detrás de él dejando su rotundo no, para el final. **–Nos ha costado tener un robot para usted, tomando en cuenta lo que le hizo al anterior –**dijo Ashe pero no parecía decirlo con molestia, lo hizo sonar como una broma.

–**No le ordene que explotara, intenté frenarlo –**se encontró diciendo Gingetsu. ¿Acaso creía que su conducta para con Ran fue negligente?

–**No hablo de eso. El modelo C hizo una evaluación de la situación, supo que ninguno saldría con vida a menos que él explotara llamando así la atención de los soldados y que la niña y usted pudieran salir con vida –**dijo Ashe sorprendido a Gingetsu por una razón. ¿Él como sabía eso? La respuesta la obtuvo casi de inmediato. Sacó un chip y se lo enseñó. **–Nos lo entregaron para analizarlo –**comentó. Dejó el aparato en una mesa y le señaló una computadora así que parecía que ya lo había descargado. **–Aquí tengo la programación de su robot, tal como quedó antes de tener la certeza de que iba a explotar y aquí –**movió otra pantalla ** –puedo tener el audio y el video de su vida. Y cuando digo que le "hizo" algo al anterior me refiero a sus problemas de conducta, usted le dio muchos dilemas éticos y el modelo no estaba listo para enfrentarlos, por eso no se movió detrás de la columna y de no haberse autodestruido se hubiera vuelto loco por el dilema de la muerte de un humano. No crea que le estoy reprochando, de hecho… si lo pienso más, no pudo haber hecho más por C –**añadió un segundo para después rumiar algo ** –me sorprendió hallar esto en su programación, el primero robot que se cuestionaba su existencia, los sentimientos –**soltó un chasquido con la lengua y después **–ya estamos arreglando esos desperfectos. Después de analizarlo, lo borraremos –**comentó. Aunque Gingetsu tenía la impresión de que hablaba más para si mismo que para él. Aún así saber lo que le depararía a Ran, le dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

Miró el chip sobre la mesa. ¿Estaría completamente vacío o aún tendría información? Ashe meneó la cabeza y después reaccionó de su propio ensimismamiento. Movió un brazo para que mirara las unidades. Había androides de todas las complexiones. Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, adolescentes, adultos, niños, todos de piel blanca, figuras estéticas, diferentes tonos de cabellos y seguro de ojos también. Gingetsu los miró por compromiso, se giró hacía el científico para explicarle que no quería ninguno pero entonces lo vio. Avanzó por las mesas entre los androides hasta que se acercó a éste. Era Ran. Era su apariencia, con el cabello negro, con su complexión de adulto.

–**Oh, teníamos una replica del modelo C. ¿Quiere ese? –**Preguntó el científico acercándose a él. **–Tiene las tres leyes bien reforzadas, ya puede resolver algunos dilemas éticos pero por favor, no lo enfrente con los rasgos de la muerte porque podría descomponerlo –**le pidió Ashe y esta vez si sonaba en serio. **–Lo prenderemos, le haremos algunas preguntas y se lo daremos mañana –**dijo Ashe.

Gingetsu rodeó un poco más el androide mirándole en todos los ángulos. La palabra réplica era totalmente en serio. Tenía una idea y difería mucho de la de Ashe.

** –¿Por qué no puedo llevármelo en ese momento? –**inquirió.

**–Lo usual es que hagamos ese procedimiento, es rutina nada más porque ya están ****configurados –**se quedó callado un segundo ** –si no le importa que no lo hagamos, puede llevárselo, me quitaría una tarea de encima –**aceptó Ashe. Se giró para buscar pluma y papel, ahí le escribió una clave de 11 dígitos y se lo pasó. **–Su clave de acceso, ya sabe, para entrar a la memoria por si lo necesita, aunque lo dudo –**añadió. Ese era el problema siempre con los científicos, creían que sabían más que uno toda la vida.

Se movió de su sitio para que Ashe lo encendiera. Se recargó con cuidado de su mesa de trabajo mientras este verificaba que su ventilador trabajaba del todo bien. El pecho del androide se infló al tiempo que Gingetsu tomaba algo del escritorio con el recuerdo de que Ashe era un despistado. Parecía que halaba aire y sus ojos se abrieron. Era exactamente igual a Ran. Lo vio enderezarse de la cama en la que se encontraba. Miró a ambos.

–**Señor –**saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y tono de servidumbre. No era Ran.

.

.

Entró a su departamento seguido por el androide. Lo dejó inspeccionando la sala mientras él entraba a la oficina. Sacó el pequeño chip que llevaba en la gabardina. No tenía ningún aparato que pudiera reproducirlo pero quería saber si aún tenía a Ran ahí o si Ashe se había encargado de borrarlo por completo. Podría sonar como una tontería e inclusive se estaba arriesgando por hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio robaba información confidencial? O casi robaba porque en sí ya la tenían en sus computadoras. Miró detenidamente la palma de su mano y por ende el mentado chip. Su promesa había sido muda pero de alguna forma lo había prometido así que lo cumpliría. Salió de la oficina y encontró al robot sentado en el sofá. Se acomodó a su lado y sacó el papel que Ashe le había dado.

**-Analiza esta información –**le pidió tendiéndole el chip para que el androide lo metiera en una de sus ranuras y lo analizara. **–Dime que tiene –**le ordenó a continuación.

El robot se tomó el tiempo para analizarlo con los ojos puestos sobre la mesa. Estiró la mano hacía su televisor en el cual se insertaron varios de sus propios dedos y entonces apareció una programación de código alfanumérico. Todo eran letras y números que desde luego Gingetsu no alcanzaba a comprender.

** -Son dos programaciones. Una son las tres leyes de la robótica y la segunda es más compleja, contiene una carpeta de imágenes, sonidos y videos. Señor, ¿Qué desea que haga con esta información? –**Le preguntó mientras iba pasando frente a él.

**-¿Puedes fusionar ambas programaciones? –**Le preguntó sin entender porque existían dos. Lo pensó durante unos segundos hasta que creyó entender que una podría ser ese secreto por el cuál habían ido hasta Azurita. El robot dijo que no podría fusionarlas, sólo sobre escribir una. Le pidió entonces que hiciera eso. No sabía bien a bien que daría como resultado pero siendo programaciones de científicos siempre podía resultar algo inesperado. **–En este mismo momento borra toda la información, contenida en tu disco duro, que tengas de tu personalidad y programación referente a las leyes, después sustitúyela por la que se encuentre en ese chip. No borres funciones, sólo lo referente a tu personalidad y lógica e instala lo que te he dicho –**le ordenó con ese tono que daba entender que lo quería en ese momento.

**-Solicito clave para confirmar que es persona autorizada para ordenar –**le pidió el robot.

** –Clave para acceder a tu disco 54620776421 –**recitó mirando el papel ahora ya no tenía que insertar ninguna clave en ningún panel. El robot pareció preguntarse si eso iba en contra de su ley de preservación pero al final confirmó la orden. Dio un tiempo de espera de quince horas para terminar con la instalación.

.

.

_Volveré a nacer por mí_

_Y naceré entre tus brazos_

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

_._

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó del sillón donde estaba acomodado. Observó con curiosidad el sitio donde había despertado. Le tomó sólo unos segundos darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el departamento del Comandante Gingetsu. Se colocó en pie con cuidado de no descompensar el giroscopio como le había pasado anteriormente. Lo último que tenía guardado en la memoria era la seguridad de que iba a autodestruirse para que Suu y el militar pudieran salir de la base. No había nada más, no sabía si lo había hecho pero supuso que así fue porque entonces no estaría en ese sitio. Se movió por los cuartos buscando al comandante, quería agradecerle porque lo hubiera colocado en otra unidad móvil y mucho más, por haberse quedado con él de nuevo. Había barajeado la posibilidad de que lo mandara al depósito de chatarra por no obedecerle siempre.

Entró a la alcoba de éste pero no lo encontró ahí, ni tampoco en la oficina. Notaba funciones diferentes a las que antes tenía así que su curiosidad lo llevó al baño para poder mirarse en un espejo. Se encontró con que estaba en su misma unidad. No pensó que fuera así pero le fue agradable. Estiró la mano hasta el espejo para tocarlo ahí pero lo que percibió fue totalmente distinto a lo que podría esperar, a través del tacto percibió el frío del cristal, la dureza, la textura y la cohesividad. Apartó su extremidad de inmediato mirando sus propios dedos. ¡Tenía sensores en la piel! Se llevó las manos en el rostro para poder reconocerse como Ran. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse al grifo para abrirla, sintió el agua en sus manos, no pudo describir exactamente la sensación pero tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para clasificarla. Un poco de agua corrió por su muñeca y percibió que también había sensores ahí.

**- Puedo sentir –**murmuró fascinado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta así que se dirigió con pasos largos hasta la entrada. Gingetsu estaba ahí, parecía recién llegar de alguna tarea. Se colocó frente a él con una sonrisa, así se expresaban los humanos cuando estaban contentos y podía decir que él lo estaba.

**-Bienvenido –**saludó al oficinal que lo miró un tanto sorprendido. **–Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi –**soltó de inmediato.

–**Me alegra que estés vivo **–dijo Gingetsu.

–**En realidad jamás morí, ya que jamás he estado vivo** **pero me gusta cuando habla así –**dijo. El comandante lo miró inquisitivamente pero después asintió.

Gingetsu supo entonces que ya no era de nuevo ese C, sino Ran de nuevo. No podría decirlo pero existía una diferencia entre los dos que era perceptible. El comandante se dirigió hacía su oficina así que le siguió por detrás para darle alcance a la espera de que quisiera algo y él pudiera ayudarle.

**-¿Va a salir? –**Preguntó. Gingetsu afirmó con la cabeza. **-¿Quiere que haga algo? –**Inquirió de nuevo pero el otro negó con la cabeza. Para él eso significaba algo muy simple que aprendió desde la primera vez y es que si Gingestu no quería nada entonces él podría querer. **–Disculpe, yo quisiera algo –**le solicitó antes de que se alejara más. Si al comandante eso lo tomó por sorpresa pareció ocultarlo bastante bien. No hubo una respuesta pero le miró así que le estaba dando permiso de continuar hablando. **-¿Puedo tocarlo? –**Quiso saber. Como respuesta Gingetsu estiró la mano para que la tomara. Ran no tenía ningún motivo para dudar puesto que eso era lo que quería. Era lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Recordó lo que Oruha le dijo, tenía que sentir una descarga eléctrica junto con el deseo de jamás dejar de verlo, sentirlo o soltarlo. Las tres últimas ya le nacían, siempre quería al comandante sano y salvo. Estiró finalmente los dedos hasta tocar a Gingetsu. Lo sintió, la temperatura del cuerpo de Gingetsu, estaba en unos perfectos 37º. Rodeó su muñeca y percibió los latidos de su pulso pero… ¿Dónde estaba la corriente eléctrica? Se dio cuenta de que por su cuerpo no parecía nada igual ¿Y cómo habría de serlo si el comandante no estaba conectado a una corriente de electricidad? Soltó la mano de Gingetsu.

–**¿Algo más? **–Preguntó Gingetsu pero Ran negó con la cabeza.

–**No –**dijo finalmente.

El Comandante le dejó las llaves del departamento junto con la tarjeta de crédito para que se encargara de una cena, ya que esa noche iban a ir Kazuhiko y Oruha a acompañarles. Ran asintió a todas las órdenes y finalmente le vio irse. Se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado ir con él, a dónde quisiera que hubiera marchado. Sabía que, cuando la gente quería algo y no lo obtenía, se sentía deprimida. Así que, él estaba deprimido.

Desde luego que él no iba a cocinar, más bien compró la cena ya servida y la llevó a la casa. Aún era temprano así que se dedicó a revisar que todo estuviera limpio y en orden. Fue sintiendo las cosas que había en el departamento pero en cuanto terminó, se dispuso a analizar el resto de la programación. Estaba actualizado, su aleación era más fuerte, pero había algo más. Había algo con las tres leyes. Su primera ley era diferente a cómo la recordaba, ahora dictaba: "_Ningún robot debe dañar a un ser humano_", no tenía la obligación de evitar que un ser humano sufriera un daño debido a un factor extraño. ¿Eso contradecía en algo las tres leyes que antes tenía? A su memoria vino la voz de Gingetsu ordenando sustituir la programación por la que existía en su anterior memoria. Así que estaba bien. Habían sido órdenes del comandante.

Los militares y la cantante llegaron antes de las diez de la noche. Ran los recibió en la puerta para ayudarles a ponerse cómodos. La mesa ya estaba puesta así que procedió a colocar los platillos en medio para que cogieran de ahí los alimentos. Oruha se disculpó para acudir al lavabo. Kazuhiko parecía entusiasmado con los alimentos y no tardó en estirar la mano para coger un poco de una pasta, se la llevó a la boca pero se quemó porque aún estaba muy caliente. Lo soltó sobre un plato.

–**¿No deberías haberme advertido que estaba caliente? ¿No es una de esas leyes? ¿No dejarme lastimarme? **–Amonestó a Ran con una sonrisa, era una bronca en broma.

–**Pensé que lo sospecharía, y no. No debo dañarle pero no estoy obligado a que usted no se haga daño –**le dijo Ran moviendo un poco la cabeza, como hacían los humanos cuando explicaban algo. Ambos militares le miraron seriamente.

–**¿De qué estás hablando? –**Inquirió Kazuhiko mientras Gingetsu se limitaba a verlo seriamente.

–**Si, mi primera Ley dice que no debo dañar a ningún humano pero no dice nada de que deba evitar que este se lastime, además cuando me percaté de que usted iba a coger la comida caliente, ya era demasiado tarde ¿Para qué lo detendría? Con eso sólo conseguiría dañarme a mi mismo y no hubiera conseguido salvarle de la quemadura. No había caso de que me quemara igualmente sino lo iba a lograr –**dijo pero un momento después se sintió apenado por lo que había dicho, ambos hombres le miraban. Kazuhiko además es que se veía demasiado sorprendido.

–**¿Cómo has llegado a esa lógica? –**La pregunta esta vez vino por parte de Gingetsu.

–**Estaba en mi programación –**respondió.

Oruha intervino en ese momento regresando a la mesa. Se sentaron en torno a esta y halagó la cocina de Ran aunque este aceptó que él no había cocinado nada, sólo había ido a hacer la compra. A Oruha le pareció bastante gracioso aunque los militares parecían tener otra cosa en mente.

Gingetsu ahora comprendía claramente porque esa programación era un secreto. ¿Robots con una primera ley modificada? Sería un caos, tal como demostró Ran en ese momento podría dejar a un humano morir y no hacer absolutamente nada ¿A qué otras conclusiones llegaría? Gingetsu no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente fascinado por esa idea, Ran iba siendo más humano pero también se podría volver más peligroso. Decididamente la Asamblea jamás debería saber qué hizo. Quizás después hablara con él para ver si podía modificarse la primera Ley.

–**Debo ir por el vino –**anunció Ran saliendo del comedor mientras ellos se iban sirviendo.

Regresó con la botella, las copas de vino ya estaban ahí así que las llenó. Les sonrió mientras las colocaba frente a ellos y finalmente le tendió la suya a Gingetsu para que la tomara. Oruha le pidió un platillo extra para colocar el pan así que Ran se fue a la cocina nuevamente. Esperó a que el chico se alejara lo suficiente para girarse hacía Gingetsu.

–**Está enamorado de ti –**declaró con una sonrisa. Kazuhiko estalló en una sonrisa pero el otro militar se quedó quieto, no sonrió ni mostró alguna emoción pero eso era bastante normal en él. **–Habló en serio… Kazuhiko no te rías.**

–**¿Y cómo lo sabes, cariño? –**Preguntó interesado su novio.

–**Es fácil saberlo, es por la manera en la que te mira. **

Para Gingetsu no era viable pensar que un androide pudiera sentir eso. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el viaje hasta Azurita, el escape, e inclusive el que hubiera entregado su vida artificial por él. Eso en una persona se podía considerar un cariño pero en Ran ¿No era sólo su obligación? Ran regresó, colocó el plato frente a Oruha y tomó sitio. Sonrió durante toda la velada. Al final de la comida tomaron un poco de café. Kazuhiko tomó la mano de su novia e iban charlando de sucesos que Ran no conocía pero que le pareció era por esas anécdotas que pasaron juntos que se llevaban bastante bien.

Se despidieron bastante tarde.

.

.

Gingetsu se dirigió a su habitación con calma. No escuchó a Ran seguirlo hasta que habló.

**-No lo entiendo- **dijo. Gingetsu se giró a mirarlo.

-**¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?**

-**El llamado toque humano. Ahora tengo sensores en la piel pero sigo sin poder sentir eso que la señorita Oruha describió como amor – **Gingetsu arqueó las cejas.

**-¿Intentas sentir amor? Eso no es posible si no es dirigido hacía nadie – **le explicó a Ran.

-**Yo traté de dirigirlo hacía usted- **Gingetsu tuvo que sentarse junto al borde de su cama ante la declaración que Ran le acababa de hacer –**pero le agradezco que haya dicho que no era posible sentirlo sin alguien más en lugar de decirme que no era posible porque no soy humano. Nuevamente estoy preocupado aunque no sé como mostrárselo –**Gingetsu se estiró hasta prender la lámpara sobre el buró.

-**Así como es mi rostro ahora, así se demuestra la preocupación – **le dijo. Ran imitó sus gestos y su joven rostro mostró su angustia.

-**¿Está preocupado? ¿Es por lo que acabo de decir?**

-**Si –**admitió Gingetsu.

**-Es porque no debería esforzarme en sentir – **concluyó Ran. **–Eso demuestra que algo no funciona bien conmigo. **

-Ran, por favor acércate –le pidió el humano extendiéndole una mano. –Estoy preocupado por que dijiste que no lo podías entender – Ran estiró los dedos y volvieron a tocarse por segunda vez en el día. Nuevamente lo que Oruha describió estaba ausente. Ran miró a Gingetsu con expresión de congoja. El militar se hallaba serio. Sin embargo al cabo de un momento sonrió. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía para Ran. –Quiero que puedas entenderlo más no se si sea capaz de explicártelo pues yo mismo apenas lo voy descubriendo –fue el turno de Ran de sonreír antes de las expresiones de ambos retomaran su seriedad. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de expresar correctamente el amor, ni el valor del llamado toque humano, pero los dos eran capaces de descubrirlo, juntos…

Y cuando Ran apretó la mano de Gingetsu sintió algo en su interior.

.

_Fin._

* * *

_Sé que no merezco más que un linchamiento público, que al final hice un Clamp y no terminé la historia sino hasta ahora. Les agradezco a las personas que leyeron esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias. Y aún más, a las que me enviaron reviews aunque esto se encontrara parado. Mil gracias. _


End file.
